


Regretting

by Pammy



Series: Its a love song [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pammy/pseuds/Pammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You only wanted to protect whats dearest to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regretting

Sho knew what he was doing was bad, he knew that if Jun found out he might not want to be with him anymore but this was the only way to protect their relationship. He heard them talking,he sees them giving weird stares and he's not going to put Jun through this. It was 4a.m when he got home. He had lipstick kisses on his face,he smelled like various perfumes, and he was drunk. He didnt expect Jun to be waiting fot him as he stepped inside. 

"Okaeri" Jun whispered. Sho jumped and whipped around. He was sober enough to tell that Jun wasnt mad. 

"Tadaimas" he whispered back. Jun grabbed his arm and lend him to the bedroom.stripping off his work clothes and tucking him into bed. Jun didnt question Sho why he came home so late or why he had lipstick kisses all over his face, or why he smelled like someone elses perfume,or why he was drunk. Sho slept soundly grateful that someone like Jun was in his life but he didnt know that right beside him Jun cried himself to sleep. 

Even in his dreams he heard them 

"Are they gay" 

"Do you think they're together?" 

"Stop it im starting to not like them anymore" And they would point and stare with disgusted faces and how Sho just wanted to run away. Run away with Jun to a place where being different was allowed. 

Sho turned in bed ready to hug the person next to him but he felt nothing but cold bed sheets. Sho's eyes slowly opened to be greeted with the morning sun. He sighed and wondered how long he needed to hang around girls being drunk before the public stops giving them stares. He once again came home late all drunk and smelly. And once again Jun said nothing and tucked him into bed. And once again Jun would cry himself to sleep. 3 months passed by and Jun was getting tired of crying,getting tired of pretending like nothing happened and tired of being hurt. Jun finally decided to leave Sho. It was a wednesday afternoon when he decided to give up. He sat on the leather sofa that he and Sho bought together and turned on the T.V. It was news hour and every single channel he turned to it said the same thing: 

"Sakurai Sho on a date with Horikita Maki?!" Jun knew it was just a rumour he knew not to believe in them. But how could you not when you see your own boyfriend linking arms with some girl. With a smile on his face that you never saw him have when he's with you? A single tear slid down Jun's face. Realizing that maybe all this time Sho wanted a normal relationship with a girl.

Sho came home to be greeted by silence 

"Maybe Jun went grocery shopping" He walked down the dark hallway and opened the door to a dark room. He turned on the lights and noticed immeditely that Jun's things were missing. His heart started hammering in his chest.He entered their bedroom and his eyes fell on an envelope on the desk. He slowly walked toward it each step bringing terrifying thoughts into his head. He hovered over the envelope starring at the letters until it burned into his mind. "To Sakurai Sho" He took in a deep breath before opening the envelope

When i first met you i thought you'll be the one i'll spend the rest of my life with. But now i dont even know who you are. you dont care about me anymore,look at me anymore, talk to me anymore,or say i love you to me anymore. I feel like you dont even know I exist anymore. Then I realize that I wasnt happy,that I was always crying and was always getting hurt when im with you. Maybe all this time I was just wasting my time being beside you. I hope you live a better life without me there.

Sayonara,Jun

A tear fell onto the paper and soon droplets of tears started to blur the sentences. And all Sho could say was: 

"I know I made a lot of mistakes and I know it's not enough to just say im protecting you but the thought of you getting hurt....I'm sorry."


End file.
